


D'yer Mak'er

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Season 3, Xander is drawn into a world of voyeuristic BSDM, watching as his pseudo father figure, Giles, and Giles’ new darling, Wesley, demonstrate the darker side of sexual nature. Desperate to be dominated and belong to someone, Xander eagerly accepts Spike’s proposition, entering into a contract with the soulless demon and losing not only his virginity, but his freedom as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'yer Mak'er

Xander stood behind the bookshelves, watching as Wesley and Giles kissed passionately. He had been watching them for weeks now. In daylight hours, Wesley still appeared to lust after Cordelia, but at night…

Xander caught his breath as Wesley dropped to his knees before the older man and looked him in the eye as he unzipped his trousers, drawing out Giles’ erect cock. Wesley took the purple head into his mouth, and Xander could see his tongue circling around the thick shaft.

Xander licked his lips, wondering what it would feel like to have another man’s cock in his mouth. He tore his eyes away from Wesley’s energetic mouth and looked at Giles’ face. The librarian’s eyes were closed, his fingers threaded through Wesley’s hair. His hips thrust forward, driving his dick further into Wesley’s throat.

Xander’s cock surged as Wesley choked and gagged. Desire flooded his system and he held tightly to the shelves, restraining himself from running down the stairs and shoving Wesley out of the way. He could see himself kneeling before Giles, begging the man to use him instead.

Wesley struggled, but Giles continued to press further into the smaller man’s mouth, cutting off his air supply. Xander could hear his own breathing quicken as Wesley’s color began to change. Finally, Giles pulled out, allowing Wesley a single moment to catch his breath before forcing his way back in. 

Wesley began to shudder and from his vantage point, Xander could see the wet stain spreading across the front of the young watcher’s pants. When Wesley’s quaking slowed, Giles began fucking his face in earnest, seeking out his own release. 

Xander shook violently and bit his lip in an effort to keep from moaning out his orgasm. His face reddened. He hadn’t even touched himself and he had creamed in his pants. He heard a muted groan and quickly looked back down at the pair on the lower level of the library. 

Giles pulled Wesley close as he poured hot seed into his eager mouth. He released Wesley and the younger man collapsed at his feet. 

“Thank you, Rupert.” Wesley’s voice was horse. Giles nodded and buckled his pants. He stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him. Wesley remained where he was on the floor, breathing harshly, a bleary smile decorating his face. 

Xander was envious of Wesley. He wanted to be the one with tussled hair and swollen lips. He wanted to be the one lying on the floor, grinning stupidly. He glanced down at his pants and decided to run home to change before the Scooby meeting.

* * *

Xander looked around at the group surrounding the table. Cordelia was pointedly not looking at him. Xander didn’t blame her. She had tried to stay away from the Scoobies after their breakup, but had found herself dragged back into the group.

Willow was hanging on Oz, also not looking at Xander. He sighed loudly and glanced at Wesley, flushing. He didn’t know what Giles saw in Wesley, but he appreciated the show that he was given night after night. 

Last night Giles had tied Wesley to the cage and left him there, nude, as he sorted and stacked books. Wesley had hung there for hours, his erect member begging to be touched. Giles walked by periodically, slapping Wesley’s cock gently before walking away.

Half an hour before the meeting, Giles had walked up to Wesley, pulled out his cock and jerked off all over the younger man. He reached out and rubbed his semen into Wesley’s lean body, coating his skin with the sticky substance. He began touching his lover roughly, ignoring Wesley’s moans of pain as he wrenched the younger man’s ball sack.

Moments before the meeting was due to begin; Giles let Wesley down from his restraints. He slapped Wesley’s hands when the watcher reached for his own cock, aching for release. Xander had watched the man wriggle in his seat throughout the entire meeting, smiling to himself when Wesley stumbled over words. The others assumed it was nervousness, but Xander knew better.

Xander stuck around after the meeting, sneaking back in the door behind the stacks to see what Giles would do. He watched as Giles lovingly stroked Wesley’s face before throwing him face down on the table and forcing his cock into his tight hole, lubricating only his dick.

Xander watched as Giles drove into Wesley over and over. After what seemed like an eternity to the young voyeur, Giles leaned in and whispered in Wesley’s ear. The watcher immediately began to come, Giles close behind. Xander had run home, reliving the scene in his mind as he brought himself to completion in his shower. 

Damn it. Now his cock was straining against his admittedly loose pants. Apparently the orgasm he had had when Wesley was blowing Giles wasn’t enough for his libido. Shit, time for patrol.

Xander was paired with Faith. The girl made him seriously uncomfortable. Actually, she scared the shit out of him. He had managed to avoid being molested by her on more than one occasion, although it had been close the night that he had diffused the bomb in the high school basement. Xander was still fearful that, given half a chance, she would jump him again. As they made their rounds through the southern cemeteries, Xander thought he heard something behind them.

He turned and looked around, shaking his head when he saw a cat run across the street. Faith laughed as he jumped away from her touch. “What’s wrong with you? C’mon.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him across the cemetery. Xander could swear he heard a growl when she first touched him.

Xander tugged at Faith’s hand and pointed at a fledgling that was pulling himself out of his grave. Faith rolled her eyes and thrust a stake into his chest. The dust settled quickly and Faith spun, looking around the graveyard.

“It’s dead tonight. I’m gonna go dance. Wanna come?” Xander shook his head. He had fallen for that invitation only once. His feet had burned for a week. Faith hadn’t even let him take a break to pee. No man could hold up to four straight hours of dancing at the Bronze.

“Your loss! Want me to walk you home?” Faith spun her stake gunslinger style and laughed.

“Nah, I’ll be ok. Go boogie.” Faith grinned and raced off across the cemetery, waving at him as she flew over the headstones. Xander pulled his own stake out of his pocket, not naïve enough to think he was actually safe. 

He strode through the cemetery purposefully, striving to get home as quickly as possible. He paused. Maybe he would go back to the library first. No telling what Giles and Wesley would be up to right now.

Suddenly, his feet went out from under him and before he could contemplate what was happening, he drifted into darkness.

* * *

Xander awoke to a cool touch. Someone was combing their fingers through his hair. He smiled and groaned happily. It felt so good. He could hear music playing in the background. The sexy voice of Sheryl Crow moaned out the words to a classic song. He could hear the words clearly and blood rushed to his groin as the sounds drifted into his consciousness.

The fingers began to massage his scalp and he could feel breath brushing against his cheek. He could smell the person touching him. They smelled earthy, warm. Xander wanted to bury himself in that smell; he wanted to roll in it. His cock hardened further and he began to wonder where he was. For some reason, he couldn’t open his eyes, but the expected panic did not set in. He felt safe.

The fingers moved from his scalp to his face, rubbing tiny circles in his skin. He could hear a soft voice singing along with the music now. The voice was rough and sultry and he just knew that the owner was beautiful.

“Baby, baby, baby!” The voice quit singing and the tone changed. “Open your eyes.”

Suddenly, Xander’s eyelids worked. He opened his eyes to find that his assumption had been correct. The owner of the voice and the fingers was beautiful. He smiled warmly, trying to convey his contentedness without words. 

Xander had been in this position before. Looking into these eyes, but seeing pain rather than the raw lust that he saw now. Those eyes… He hadn’t realized how he had missed them.

Spike smiled down at the brunette laid out on his bed. He had taken over Angel’s abandoned apartment, figuring that his ponce of a sire wouldn’t realize he had even been here until he was long gone.

He continued to smile down at Xander, stroking him lightly. “You awake now, pet?”

Spike waited for a response. His pet was a little out of it right now and it wouldn’t do to upset him so soon. There would be time for that later when he took his pet away from this horrendous little town. He had tried to stay away, but thoughts of the brown-eyed beauty had pulled him back.

“Yeah, Spike.” 

Xander’s smile was enchanting to the vampire. He had expected the young man to struggle and try to get away. He’d not expected this response. He allowed his gentle fingers to drift down Xander’s neck to his chest, where he stroked the still smooth skin lightly.

“Why are you smiling, pet?” 

Xander’s smile grew. “I don’t know! I just feel like I am finally where I belong.” 

The pheromones that had been pouring off of the boy since he’d awakened were wreaking havoc on Spike’s senses. He dragged a single finger down Xander’s chest, wondering when the boy would realize his state of undress. 

Xander arched a bit into his touch and sighed. He looked around the room. “Where’s Drusilla? Did you find her?”

A shot of pain rushed through Spike’s chest, but it was followed by a warmth that he almost didn’t recognize. Pleasure. How long had it been? Spike dug through his memories. The last time he had felt like this was in Angelus’ arms, shortly before he ate the gypsy bitch. Dru had been out and Angelus had been so gentle as he had made love to his childe. 

Spike grinned at the memory and Xander pulled back, wondering what thought had made the vampire so blissful. It had to be Dru. Spike must have found her. Xander remembered Dru’s comments about him being her ‘Dark Kitten’ and suddenly was afraid that Spike had brought him as a gift for his love. Tears filled his eyes.

“Please, Spike. I don’t want to be with her, please don’t make me…” Xander struggled in Spike’s grip, trying to get away from the vampire. 

Spike held the thrashing boy effortlessly. “What in the bloody hell are you blathering on about? Dru’s not here. We broke up, remember?” 

“You left to find her. I thought you went to find her!” The panic was evident in Xander’s voice.

“I did go to find her. Decided that she wasn’t worth my efforts the second time she disappeared with some slimy demon. Besides, I needed to come back here. Had to come and get something of mine.” Spike’s voice rumbled through Xander, increasing the blood flow to his already overfilled cock.

Xander calmed, relaxing into Spike’s embrace. “Why do you have me then?”

Spike grinned maliciously. “Because I want you.” Xander stretched and pulled at his sore muscles, watching Spike as he did. 

Spike looked down at Xander. “Feeling better?” Xander nodded. “Good, up on your hands and knees, want to see what I have here.”

Xander scrambled out from under the covers, blushing as he realized that he had no clothes on. He was flushed with pleasure as he knelt on the bed.

“Hands and knees!” Spike reiterated. Xander immediately dropped his hands to the mattress, cringing at Spike’s tone. He had already disappointed Spike.

Spike ran his fingers along Xander’s spine, feeling each disk, reveling in the warmth of the boy’s skin. Lovely. He brushed his hands under the boy to fondle hard little nipples. Charming reactions.

He stepped back, wanting to take in the entire picture. Yes, the boy was simply exquisite. He contemplated what needed to be done. He would need to mark him, of course, but the submissive posture of the boy begged for more. Yeah, this boy would be a lovely pet.

Spike had returned to Sunnydale for the sole reason of retrieving Xander. The boy belonged to him, damn it, Angel had given Xander to him over a year before. He had left the boy back then, not realizing what a treat he was. When he had returned to Sunnydale after Drusilla’s betrayal, Spike had discovered that the boy had changed and grown, but he had been too heart broken to care.

After he had found Dru, he’d thought back on Xander. The boy had been hostile, but Spike had smelt the pheromones when he had confronted Red and the boy in the chemistry lab. Xander’s appeal had haunted him and Spike had almost rejoiced when Dru had scurried off yet again. He had immediately jumped into the DeSoto and raced back to his pet.

Spike had been watching Xander for over a week. His intention had been to grab the boy as soon as he got into town; however, he had caught the lad in a rather compromising situation, cock in hand, watching the Watcher bugger a younger man in the school library.

Spike had come to the realization that Xander was getting off on the submission of the young tweed-clad man. His reaction to the degradation dished out by the Watcher was absolutely delicious. Spike had waited patiently until he was sure that Xander was about to give himself away to the two older men before he had nabbed him.

Now the boy was kneeling on his bed, unconsciously thrusting his hips back to give Spike a better view of his hidden treasures. Spike grinned. This boy was going to be a truly fabulous pet.

* * *

Spike left Xander cuffed to the canopy. The boy would have stayed voluntarily, he knew, but when Xander had seen the handcuffs, his heart rate had gone through the roof. Spike had simply obliged his pet.

He banged on the heavy metal door to the club, waiting impatiently for it to roll back. Finally it opened and Spike stalked through to the back room. He found the demon he was looking for immediately.

“Oi, mate.” Spike lit a cigarette, drawing in a lungful of the sweet smoke.

The green skinned man looked over and jumped off of his stool. “Master Spike! I heard that you had left!” 

Spike blew smoke into the larger demon’s face. “You heard right, and now I’m back. I have use for your talents, here’s my address.” Spike tossed a card at the nervous demon. “Be there within the hour.” 

Spike glanced around the club and nodded at some of the people that recognized him. He tossed his cigarette in the general direction of a furry demon’s head and left the club. He had another stop to make.

Spike stopped for a bite to eat before returning to the apartment, bag in hand. Yes, his pet would be simply lovely. He dropped the bad on the ground next to the door and went off in search of Xander. 

Xander was in the same position as when he had left; half-crouched on the mattress, feet a good three feet apart with his hands cuffed to the bed above his head. His legs were shaking with the strain of staying in that position, not allowing his arms to support any of his weight. Spike was pleased. Xander was doing beautifully.

“Brought you some presents, pet.” Spike strolled over to the bed and ran both hands down the strong, quaking legs. “You have done so well at obeying me. Very good.”

A knock at the door drew Spike’s attention. “Be right back.”

Xander closed his eyes, struggling not to fall. Spike had told him to stay in this position and he would stay here if it killed him, which he highly suspected that it would. He couldn’t believe this. Earlier tonight he had wished for someone to submit to, and now he had someone. An evil, soulless vamp, true, but Spike wanted him and Spike told him exactly what he was expected to do. 

Xander had spent the last hour hoping and praying that Spike would want to keep him. He had been amazed when he had opened his eyes. Spike was so beautiful and so gentle, but had been rough when chaining Xander to the canopy of the bed. Xander’s cock had been rock hard for what seemed like hours.

Spike’s touch on his legs had almost made him come. Oh, God, he wanted Spike! Xander panted and tried to focus on something other than the pain radiating out from his legs. He wondered who was at the door. He recognized this place, it was Angel’s old apartment and judging by the clutter, Spike had been here a while. 

Spike returned with a large green demon in tow. Xander shook in fear. What was going on? Spike gracefully hopped up on the bed and released Xander from the cuffs; Xander struggled not to fall. Spike noticed how hard Xander was trying to obey him and wrapped his arms around the boy, taking on Xander’s full weight. 

Xander smiled at Spike. “Thank you, Master.” Xander spoke quietly, looking down at Spike’s black Docs. Spike’s smile split his face and he jumped off of the bed, carrying his pet with him.

“You are going to be a lovely pet. Do you need to piss?” Xander shook his head in response. “Go anyway, you’re going to be lying still for a while.” Xander hurried to the bathroom on his shaking legs, forcing the urine from his body.

When Xander returned, Spike pointed at the bed. Laid out on the bed was a clean white sheet. “Lay down on your stomach.” 

Xander climbed up on the bed, then turned to look at Spike. Nervously, he asked, “Where should I put my head?” Spike smiled.

“That was an excellent question, pet. Always feel free to ask what would please me the most.” Spike continued to smile and Xander smiled back hesitantly. “Put your head on the pillow at the foot of the bed.”

Xander scurried into position and laid out flat, wondering what was about to happen. He could hear the green demon rustling through a bag, but couldn’t see him from where he was laying.

“What shall I do, Master Spike?” Xander was surprised at the demon’s voice; it was rather high and breathy. He could tell that the demon was afraid of Spike. Of his master.

“A spike, there.” Spike pointed at Xander’s lower back. “And I want this design there.”

Xander could hear paper exchange hands and suddenly a buzzing noise filled the room. Spike knelt down on the floor next to Xander’s face, reaching out a hand to stroke one pale cheek.

“I am placing a mark on you that humans will recognize showing that you belong to me. When he is done, I will place a mark on you that demons will recognize.” He allowed his demon to come to the fore, flashing his fangs at his pet.

Xander felt a rush of desire and his flagging erection jumped back to life. Spike looked so dangerous. He looked at Spike pleadingly.

“Yes, pet? Did you want to ask me something?” Xander nodded. “Go ahead then.”

“Why haven’t you bitten me yet?” Xander’s voice was muffled as he shoved his face into the pillow, ashamed of his question.

“Because, I was waiting for you to ask me.” Spike smiled at Xander’s shocked expression. “I could easily take you, force you to be my slave, but I don’t want that. I would rather have a pet that wanted to please me. You will beg for my touch, for my bite. You will prostrate yourself before me, pleading to feel my cock fill your mouth, your ass. You will look to me for everything: food, shelter, protection and love, and you will do it willingly. You will do it because you want to please me.”

Xander began to pant during this speech. He didn’t feel the needle forcing ink into his skin; he didn’t feel the rough rag dragging away traces of blood; all he could feel was desire. He wanted to belong to Spike, he wanted to please Spike. 

“Master…”

Spike smiled again and placed a tender kiss on Xander’s mouth. Xander moaned and forced himself not to move, he would take whatever Spike would give. 

Spike looked over Xander shoulder at the design on his lower back. The green demon took a final sweep with his rag before muttering a chant under his breath. Xander gasped at the itching feeling that was focusing on the small of his back. He wriggled and reached out to touch, but Spike grabbed his hands, forcing him to lie still.

“It’s a healing spell, pet. Now for the other one.” The demon rolled Xander onto his side, exposing his right bicep. Spike took a moment to examine the railroad spike that was now decorating the small of Xander’s back. It was perfect. Dried blood, a beautiful rust color, adorned the surface of the deadly silver weapon. He grinned.

Words began to appear on Xander’s bicep. Spike could read them clearly; it was a language he had learned long ago. The symbols appeared first as outlines, and then the entire design was colored in a beautiful silver shade. It looked as though molten silver had been poured onto Xander’s arm. The demon shaded the characters, making them jump from Xander’s skin. A red aura slowly appeared around them, almost nonexistent to the naked eye. It was magnificent. 

When the design was completed, Spike tapped the demon on the shoulder. “A chain around the arm.” The demon nodded and proceeded to follow the Master Vampire’s directions. A stylized silver chain joined the Chinese characters.

Xander lay still, desperate to please Spike with his behavior. When the healing spell made his arm itch, Xander forced himself to ignore the sensation. Spike noticed and was pleased. He kissed Xander on the forehead before walking the green demon out of the apartment. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Xander was standing, peering at the tattoo on his arm. He glanced up at Spike. “What does it mean?”

Spike drew a finger over the design that now marked Xander. “It says ‘Xander of Spike’. It means that you belong to me, a pet, a slave.” At Xander’s questioning look, he continued. “I’ve been watching you. You enjoy the show that the watcher and his pet put on for you.” He grinned when Xander blushed. “So charming… You liked the parts where the young tweed was being dominated. You are a submissive, pet. I have placed that mark on your right arm to indicate that. Now, you will tell me what you want and I will let you know if it fits in with my plans.”

Xander looked down and realized that he was still completely nude. He blushed again, and then blushed for blushing. Spike laughed, as the boy’s color became darker. “Would you like to sit?” Spike waved one hand at the bed and Xander dove for it, burying himself beneath the covers.

Xander looked up at the smiling vampire. “All I want is to belong to someone.” He looked at Spike quixotically. The vampire shrugged off his ever-present duster and laid himself out on the bed, his hands behind his head. “What will you do with me?”

Spike grinned. “I will take you, mark you and eventually turn you if you please me. Do you want to please me?” 

Xander quivered under Spike’s gaze. “Oh yes, anything. I want to please you.” 

Spike slapped the boy on the hip, a muffled sound due to the expanse of blankets that separated him from Xander’s skin. “Good. I’m going to go get something. Clean this room up and prepare for bed.”

Xander hurried to pick up the clothing strewn across the floor and straightened the blankets on the bed. He folded the sheet that had been laid across the satin comforter and then looked around for anything else that needed to be picked up. 

Spike sat in the living room, waiting and listening to his pet. He was already so attached to this boy. How the hell had that happened? He pulled out the leather cuffs from the bag he had brought home. The boy would look devastating in these. He reached into the bottom of the bag to pull out the heavy silver chain that he had bought. 

Xander needed something nice, something significant that would remind him that Spike would always take care of him. He had chosen the necklace for its simple design and heavy weight. He couldn’t wait to wrap it around the boy’s neck. If he had bought the right length, it would lay directly over his claim mark.

Xander began to pace in the bedroom and Spike took that as his cue to get ready. He pulled off his Docs before removing all of his clothing. He stroked his half-erect cock and brought himself to fullness. This was going to be fun. He wrapped the silver chain in his fingers, threading it around them, the silver glinting in the dim light of the room.

Xander was pacing the room contemplating his actions. Did he really want to belong to the evil undead? Well, he would be free of his parents, free of school, free of the other kids at school, free of the Scoobies… Xander felt a bit guilty at that thought, but he knew that he would be happier away from them. The stress of the past several months come rushing in all at once and he knew that if he accepted Spike as his Master, he would never feel it again.

He would miss watching Giles and Wesley, though… Spike entered the room and Xander stopped in his tracks. Spike was breathtaking. Xander dropped to his knees in front of Spike and began to beg.

“Please, Master, I want to please you, I want to belong to you. I want to feel your cock in my mouth; I want you to fuck me. Please, Master, bite me, claim me!” Xander dropped his head to the floor and felt tears rushing from his eyes. 

Spike looked at the young man lying at his feet. Angel had chosen well, this boy was a prize. “Put these on.” Spike tossed the leather bindings at the boy. Xander immediately slipped the smaller pair onto his wrists and looked at the larger ones uncertainly. “Your ankles, pet.”

Xander flushed and hurriedly placed the leather straps around his ankles then got back up on his knees in front of Spike. Spike drew the boy forward by his hair, pressing his erect cock against the boy’s lips. “No.” A single word stopped Xander as he opened his mouth to take Spike in. 

Xander looked at Spike, confused. Spike smiled and allowed the chain to drop from his fingers. He caught the clasp and allowed the boy to see what he was being given. “I am placing this around your neck so that you will always remember that you belong to me.” Xander nodded eagerly and Spike’s hand tightened in his hair.

“There is more. It is a reminder for you. It will remind you that I will take care of you. I will provide for all of your needs. I will insure your safety and your health. Do you understand?” 

Xander nodded, peering deeply into the blue eyes hovering so far above his own. “Yes, Master.”

Spike smiled. “Open your mouth, pet.” Xander opened his mouth and Spike dropped the chain between their bodies before thrusting his cock into the warm, inviting cavern. He moaned as Xander began to tentatively suck at his cock. “That’s good. Keep going.”

Spike fastened the silver necklace around Xander’s neck and allowed the chain to drop. The heaviness of the metal surprised Xander and he gasped around the length in his mouth. 

Spike grabbed two fistfuls of hair and drove himself into Xander’s throat. He kept reminding himself that this was the boy’s first time, but his mouth was so bloody warm! Spike gave a final grunt and allowed himself to come, pouring his cool seed into Xander’s warm body.

Xander pulled away and looked confused. Spike grinned. This boy was going to make him look like a clown with all the smiling he was doing around him. “Swallow, pet.”

Xander looked ill, but swallowed the warming semen pooled in his mouth. He gagged at the feeling of the thick solution sliding down his throat, but he controlled the impulse to vomit. 

“Good, pet. Now stand up.” Xander stood in front of Spike, unsure of what he should be doing. “I’m going to kiss you now. Reciprocation would be greatly appreciated.” Xander grinned at Spike’s put-on formal accent and Spike leaned in to capture the smile.

The kiss was forceful. Xander reeled from the feeling of Spike’s lips on his. Just as he was leaning in for a better angle, Spike pulled away. “Get dressed, pet. We’re going out.”

* * *

Xander squirmed in the seat of the DeSoto. His cock was still hard and his zipper felt as though it was digging a hole in his flesh. Spike wrapped his right arm tighter around his boy, well aware of what was going through the lad’s head.

Spike was impressed. Xander had been aroused and hard since he had woken hours ago, yet the boy never complained and, more importantly, never made a move to make himself come.

Xander leaned into Spike’s cool embrace, wondering where they were going, but not wanting to break the comfortable silence in the car. He let one hand drift up, brushing over Spike’s leather clad arm before reaching its goal. Xander ran his fingertips over the considerable silver chain around his throat. Its weight was reassuring and it made him think of Spike. His master.

Glancing around, Xander realized that they were approaching the high school. Spike grinned when Xander gasped. “Yes, pet, we are going to go see the watcher and his toy.” Spike inhaled deeply, drawing in the flavor of Xander’s arousal. This was a good idea.

As they approached the school, Xander pointed at a car that was peeling away from the parking lot. “That’s Giles’ car.”

Spike adjusted his plans, choosing to follow the watcher. He stayed a discrete distance behind the ragged car in front of him, stopping completely when he realized where they were being led.

“Why are we stopping?” Xander asked quietly. Spike pointed and Xander peered out the small area of glass that wasn’t blacked out by paint.

Xander watched as Giles strode towards a non-descript door, Wesley close behind him. The older man knocked on the door, and then jerked it open, waving Wesley into the building. Xander looked at Spike who had a knowing look on his face.

“What is this place?” Xander leaned further into Spike as the vampire smirked at his pet. Spike pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. Xander clambered out behind him and Spike led him up to the sidewalk.

“I am going to take you in, pet, but there are a few rules that you are going to have to obey.” He could feel Xander’s heart rate increase and purred in response. “Stay behind me at all times, one step back and to my right. Do not speak to anyone whether they speak to you or not. Understand?” Xander nodded. “There are more rules, but these will do for now. I expect you to obey me immediately when I tell you do to something.”

Xander smiled at Spike. “Yes, Master.” Spike grinned and caught Xander in a bone-crushing embrace, tasting the younger man’s lips.

“So beautiful, pet. Ok. Let’s go.” Spike led his boy to the door he had watched Giles walk through moments before. When they entered, they stood in a small atrium with hooks lining the walls. There was clothing hanging on many of the hooks and Xander could see the clothes that Wesley had been wearing on a hook to the right of the door. He flushed, knowing what Spike was going to ask him to do.

“Take off your clothes, pet, and hang them up. Leave on the cuffs and the necklace.” Xander quickly followed Spike’s instructions. His erection sprung free from his jeans and he blushed, wondering how he could cover himself.

Spike ran his eyes all over his boy. Simply perfect. He took the young man’s hands and walked him towards a door on the opposite side of the atrium. He paused before they reached the door and reminded his pet, “Do not speak to anyone but me.” Xander nodded and swallowed hard, nervous.

Spike pushed the door to the side and entered the room, Xander right behind him. The first thing Xander noticed was the smell. The scent of sex was overwhelming and he nearly stumbled when it hit him. Once he regained his footing, with Spike smiling at him over his shoulder, Xander looked around the room.

They were in a huge dungeon-like room. It was full of men in all different positions. Xander’s eyes immediately landed on Giles, who was standing nude in front what appeared to be a giant swing. Spike pulled Xander along, dragging him over to a low-lying couch against the wall towards the middle of the room.

Spike sat and pulled Xander into his lap. The couch gave Xander an opportunity to see more clearly what Giles was doing. He was thrusting something into Wesley’s ass, and Xander gasped when he realized that Giles’ whole hand was inside the young watcher.

Spike smiled and began running his hands up and down Xander’s trembling body. “Pay attention to me, pet. You are mine. I don’t mind you peeking at the watcher, but you be sure that you take care of me first and foremost.” Xander turned and looked at Spike, understanding that the vampire was being extremely lenient with him. He slid to his knees in front of Spike and looked into beautiful cerulean eyes.

“I just want to be yours, Master.” 

Spike smiled and pressed a hand against Xander’s cheek. He stood and lead the young man over to a bed a few feet away. “Lay down, head at the foot of the bed.” Xander scrambled onto the mattress and lay down as instructed. From his vantage point, Wesley and Giles were straight ahead, about twenty feet away.

He watched Wesley’s face as Giles forced his hand further into his body. Xander could hear the young watcher’s cries of pain and pleasure. The bed dipped and Xander glanced over at Spike. The blond vampire was nude, his pale limbs stark against the dark silk of the sheets. Spike crawled across the bed, lying out over Xander’s back, nudging his erection between warm cheeks. 

“Watch them, pet. See the desire dancing across their faces.” Spike’s voice was husky and warm in Xander’s ear. Spike began peppering Xander’s body with kisses, dragging his tongue down Xander’s spine, drawing another gasp from his boy. Spike knew that the excitement that Xander felt right now was due to the visual stimulation of the watcher and his pet, but he would rectify that soon. Soon, Xander wouldn’t be thinking about anything except Spike. 

Xander moaned and closed his eyes. He could feel Spike’s excitement pressing into his ass and wanted to feel that cool length inside of him. 

Spike continued his slow torture of his pet. His tongue traced the spike at the base of the boy’s back, laving the design and tasting faint traces of Xander’s blood. He drew apart Xander’s cheeks and licked the cleft within. Xander thrashed, causing Spike to grin once again. 

“Be still, pet, or I’ll have to tie you down.” Xander trembled and Spike knew that the boy was warring with himself. He wanted to be tied, but he didn’t want to disobey. Xander groaned in confusion as Spike slipped a single finger inside his boy, immediately pressing on the spot of Xander’s greatest pleasure.

“Don’t come.” Xander struggled beneath Spike.

“Spike! I can’t! Spike!” Xander fought with his body. He needed to come so badly, but Spike had said not to.

“Shh, pet. I have another gift for you, so you want it?” Xander nodded and looked over his shoulder at Spike. Spike pulled out another leather ring from his duster pocket and rolled Xander onto his back. 

Xander had forgotten about Giles and Wesley, he had forgotten about the rest of the men in the room. He couldn’t hear the moans surrounding him or the smacking sound of leather striking flesh. All he could see was Spike; all he could hear was his master’s voice. He could feel the vibrations in Spike’s body and could hear the faint purr as Spike returned to his side.

Spike wrapped the leather cock ring around Xander’s engorged dick and balls and tightened it harshly. “There, pet. Now you don’t have to struggle.” 

Xander sighed in relief and watched as Spike reached back into his duster and pulled out a bottle of lube. Spike dropped his head, drawing Xander’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He sucked hard and then released the purpled organ, placing kisses up Xander’s body, biting at his nipples when he reached them.

Xander moaned. “Spike, what are you going to do?” Spike’s cool hand wrapped around Xander’s erection, stroking it gently as he looked into chocolate brown orbs. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, pet.” Cool kisses danced over Xander’s torso. “Then I’m gonna claim you as my own.” Dull teeth teased stimulated nipples. “And then I am going to take you away from this place.” Spike wrapped his lips around the head of Xander’s cock, biting gently with his teeth before allowing it to fall from his mouth. “That ok with you?”

Xander nodded fiercely and reached out for Spike, grateful that his master had been kind enough to provide him with a cock ring. He wouldn’t have made it through that declaration without it.

Spike poured the lubricant over Xander’s penis and balls, allowing the warming liquid to drip down to Xander’s anus before he reached in and began swirling it around the area he wanted to plunder.

Xander groaned and thrust back at the probing finger. Spike easily slid two fingers into his boy’s tight warmth and moaned himself as his fingers passed through the first guardian rings of his boy’s ass.

Spike couldn’t wait. He wanted the boy to enjoy this, but he needed to be in Xander now. Spike lubed up his cock, looking at the boy who was lying wantonly underneath him. “Xan, pet, I’m going to fuck you now. It will hurt at first, but I promise to make it good for you.”

Xander’s eyes widened, but he nodded, desperate to belong to the blond. Spike placed Xander’s legs over his shoulders and nudged Xander with his cock before taking it in hand and pressing the head against Xander’s opening. “Deep breath, pet.”

When Xander opened his mouth to take in a breath, Spike thrust hard. Both men groaned as Spike’s cock brushed against Xander’s prostate. “Oh, Xan, so tight.” Xander panted underneath Spike.

Xander had never known it could be like this. He felt complete. Spike’s member slammed into him over and over, the pain bleeding away as pleasure took its place. He wrapped his warm brown arms around Spike’s back, pulling the vampire closer. Spike dove into Xander’s mouth, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern.

Xander thrust back against his lover, reveling in the feelings that were flooding through his body. He pulled away from Spike’s demanding mouth, gasping for breath. “Spike! Please!” 

Spike worked one hand between their bodies, reaching for Xander’s cock. When he felt his own orgasm coming on, Spike released the cock ring and allowed his game face to come forward. Xander reached up with one hand and traced the ridges adorning Spike’s face, enthralled with the golden eyes that were staring into his soul.

“Gonna claim you now, Xander. Tilt your head for me.” Xander tilted his head to the right then quickly changed his mind and tilted it to the left. Spike nodded his approval and kissed Xander lightly on the lips. “You are a good pet.” 

Spike kissed down Xander’s jaw before pausing at the chain around his pet’s neck. Grabbing the chain with his fangs, he drew it up slightly and then licked at the skin he exposed.

Spike bit into Xander’s neck and began drawing out large mouthfuls of Xander’s sweet blood. Xander screamed, attracting the attention of the men around them. Spike smiled around the flesh in his mouth as warm seed covered his hands.

Spike released Xander’s throat and growled. “Mine!” 

Xander nodded. “Yours, yes, Master, yours!” Spike threw his head back and roared as his orgasm crashed over him, spilling his seed deep inside his lover.

Spike opened his eyes and licked his lips, capturing the taste of Xander. Hazel eyes caught his and Spike looked at Giles without guile. Giles was standing with his hand still buried inside of a moaning Wesley, staring as his student voluntarily accepted the claim of a Master Vampire.

Spike nodded at Giles, acknowledging the other dominant. Giles looked stunned, and then slowly nodded back, a look of understanding crossing his face. Giles looked down at his lover, thrashing in the sling below him. Giles looked at his arm, staring at the place where it disappeared into the younger man’s body.

Meeting Wesley had freed him. He hadn’t realized how much he needed to be trusted by his lover. Wesley trusted him implicitly and allowed Giles to play any game he wanted. Giles understood Xander’s need for domination, he needed love and to belong to someone the same way Wesley did. Giles reached his free hand down and traced Wesley’s cheekbone, tickling across the tender lips that he loved to touch.

Giles looked back at Spike and, in a single shared look; Giles determined that Spike was not playing with the boy. Master Vampires did not claim humans for sport. It was a serious commitment and Giles knew enough about Spike’s history to know that Xander would always be safe. Not always human, but safe.

Spike allowed his features to fall back into his human plains and leaned in to kiss his boy. Xander’s fierce orgasm and blood loss had made the boy slightly groggy. Spike leaned in and lapped at the wound that he had left on his lover’s neck.

“Xan…” Spike’s whispered voice filtered through Xander’s senses. Xander opened his eyes and gasped at the beauty above him. He could still feel Spike’s softening member within him and smiled, feeling whole for the first time ever.

“I love you, Master.” Xander wrapped his arms around Spike and pulled the vampire down until they were cheek to cheek. “I love you, Spike.” 

Spike stiffened slightly before relaxing into his lover’s arms. “I love you, too, Xander.”

Spike allowed himself to slip out of Xander’s warmth, groaning when the contact was lost. He drew Xander into his arms and walked towards the bathing room. As he passed by Giles and Wesley, Giles reached out a hand and touched Xander’s head. Spike spun and growled. “You dare?”

Giles raised his hands in penance. Wesley appeared to be unconscious in the swing. Spike had heard the man orgasm only moments before. “Take care of the boy.” Giles’ voice was soft and unthreatening. Spike snarled and continued moving towards the bathing room as Giles woke up his lover.

Spike laid Xander out on a bench that was covered in soft towels. Xander watched silently as Spike filled a claw-footed bathtub with steaming water. Spike returned and picked up his mate before sliding into the water. 

Xander could feel his muscles relax as Spike carefully cleaned him with a washcloth. Spike’s gentle touch and purrs made Xander feel safe and he curled closer into his mate. “Are we married now? I read somewhere that a vampire only claims someone that they want to be with forever. Do you want me forever?”

“Yeah, pet. You’re mine. I want to be with you forever.” Spike nuzzled his mark, purring loudly. “Love you, Xander.”

* * *

The two men sat on the roof of the theatre, watching the ebb and flow of the crowd moving in and out of the building. “When are we going?” 

A shrug. “Dunno, pet. Thought you wanted to see.” The two figures looked down, finally spotting the people they were seeking out. Giles and Wesley walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm. 

“They’re still together!”

Blond and brunette watched as the two elderly men crossed the street, slowly heading for the theatre. A middle-aged woman with white streaks running through her red hair reached out a hand to assist the older man up onto the sidewalk. 

“Happy, pet? They’re all ok.” Spike looked at his mate, Xander’s glorious beauty shining in the moonlight, golden eyes glinting as he looked down on the men that had drawn him to his lover. Xander allowed his human features to fall over his face, hiding his demon from sight. He leaned in and rubbed his head against his master’s thigh, the collar Spike had so lovingly placed around his throat all those years ago glinting as it brushed over dark denim. 

“Yeah, I’m happy. Let’s go find the Slayer. It’s my turn.”

Spike snorted. “It is bloody well not! I let you get the Slayer in Amsterdam, it’s my turn.” Laughing joyfully, the two dark figures glided over the rooftops, death looking for a playground.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> D'yer Mak'er was released as track 6 on Led Zeppelin's 5th album, Houses of the Holy. Recorded in 1972: Stargroves, Headley Grange, Island Studios, produced by Jimmy Page, released march 28, 1973, it does not belong to me. If you haven’t heard Sheryl Crow sing it, then you should, even if you don’t like her. Her voice could make your bones melt.
> 
> Also: Special thanks to Electric Switch of the West who kindly answered my questions and provided tons of information on real life BDSM. You can find articles by Electric Switch at http://www.bdsm-education.com/.


End file.
